Conventionally, there are techniques for inputting characters without using a QWERTY layout keyboard. For example, JP2011-223517A discloses a technique for inputting characters by using a D-pad and a numerical keypad in a manner similar to an operation using a QWERTY layout keyboard.
In addition to the technique disclosed in JP2011-223517A, there is also a technique in which a D-pad is used to select and input characters in the QWERTY layout. Specifically, a plurality of characters in the QWERTY layout are displayed on a display screen. While viewing the display screen, an operator uses the D-pad to place a cursor on a desired character of the plurality of characters. When the operator presses an enter button in a state in which the cursor is placed on the desired character, the input of this character is received.
JP2011-223517A is an example of background art.
However, in the technique disclosed in JP2011-223517A, it is not possible to input characters using only the D-pad.
Furthermore, the above-described conventional technique of inputting characters using only the D-pad may require an operation for moving the cursor so that the cursor is placed on the desired character. For example, in a case where the character “A” has been input, and then the character “K” is to be input as a desired character, an operator needs to use the D-pad to move the cursor sequentially to the characters “S”, “D”, “F”, “G”, “H”, and “J”. Therefore, in this case, the six input operations only function to move the cursor. Accordingly, the above-described conventional character input using only the D-pad is a wasteful operation.
It is an object of the present invention to improve, in character input using a D-pad, the operability for inputting a desired character string.